Ordinary Day?
by Spiders-in-the-Dark
Summary: Today started just like any other day. I woke up early, got ready for school, ate my breakfast, and then walked to school. Being such an ordinary day, I had not expected what would happen next.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Chapter One:

Today started just like any other day. I woke up early, got ready for school, ate my breakfast, and then walked to school. Being such an ordinary day, I had not expected what would happen next.

Kouji Minamoto, the most popular bad-boy in school. He is sixteen years old with long, black hair which he keeps pulled back in a ponytail under a bandanna. He always wears a blue jacket over some dark colored T-Shirt with the same design across the chest, blue or black jeans, and black shoes. You couldn't tell by just looking at him, but he is one of the smartest students at our high school. He's also captain of the soccer team. Go figure, he's got the looks, brains, _and _athletic abilities. It's not wonder why all the girls fall head over heels for him, to only by rejected by a single, cold glance from the young male. And yet in knowing this, I cannot but help myself when I stare shyly at him.

Kouji is leaning against a concrete column near the entrance of the high school as I walk up the stairs. Unexpectedly, he pushes himself off his resting place and stands in my way. Holding several notebooks close to my chest, I shyly look up into his dark eyes with my own aqua-marine eyes. A faint blush appears across my pale face.

Anjanka Kimuro is my name, being shy is my game, I guess. With silky, long, brown hair and bright aqua-marine eyes along with a gawky teenage body, I am one of the shyest girls in my grade level. It's always so embarrassing when I trip over my two left feet and my books go flying out of my hands. It simply cannot be helped. Such clumsiness runs in my family.

As if by instinct, I take an unsure step backwards, away from the other. I begin to nervously chew on my bottom lip as he steps closer to me. As with such a "normal" day, the school yards are empty, what with it being so early and all. Unable to take another step back with fear of falling down the steps, I chew upon my bottom lip much harder.

"Anjanka," Kouji's beautiful voice begins, "Do you mind if I talk with you...privately?"

He looks back to his original resting place. For the first time, I notice his twin brother, Kouichi, is standing there. As if the last part of what his brother said was directed to him, Kouichi walks towards us and down the stairs. Kouji returns his lovely face back to me. My heart skips a beat. My mind races towards several questions. _Why in the world would such a handsome guy like Kouji be talking to someone as...as....as plain like me? _, I ask myself.

"Anjanka?" he calls to me.

I snap out of my wonderfully insane trance and reply, "Y-you can call me Anja...for short."

Kouji smiles his trademark crooked grin. My heart skips another beat. He takes my notebooks from my grasps and holds them in one hand while taking my wrist in his other. He leads me inside the high school and into a dark classroom.

"Anja," he begins, "There's something I should tell you."

I believe my heart has stopped beating.


	2. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Anja," Kouji begins, "There's something I should tell you."

I believe my heart has stopped beating. I'm staring deep into the most popular boy at school's eyes. I am utterly speechless. What exactly does a person say when their crush drags them into a dark room? Nothing. There is absolutely nothing I can say without making think I'm stupid.

Kouji leans close to my ear and whispers, "I think I love you."

I do not believe my heart has stopped, I _know_ it has stopped. He leans away from me, watching my expression. I just stare at him, like an idiot. Different scenarios run through my mind. One of which goes something like this;

_"I can't believe you fell for that!" Kouji barks with laughter, ''I mean, come on. Why would _I_ ever like _you?"

_He continues his laughter at my expense while I curl up in the corner, arms wrapped around my legs as my body rocks back and forth._

''Anja?" Kouji calls me back to reality.

I shake my head to clear my mind and look up at him with expecting eyes.

"Anja...are you okay?" he asks, concern ran deep in his voice.

I nod my head once, still unable to speak. He raises one hand and rests it on my cheek. A kind smile dances across his lips as he stares into my eyes. He begins to lean closer to me, his dark eyes beginning to close.

"K-kouji," I stutter.

His eyes open as his head tilts to one side, still staring into my eyes. His stare is so hypnotizing. It's hard to speak let alone think with his intent eyes watching me. I shake my head once more, desperate to voice my fears.

"K-kouji, y-you aren't just...just...messing with me, a-are you?" I ask, looking shyly away, ashamed that I would ever doubt the love of my life.

He continued to smile, moving his hand that rested on my cheek to my chin so that he may pull my face to look at him. As I searched his eyes, I could tell that he had really meant what he said. Kouji closed his eyes once more, leaning in to kiss my virgin lips. I close my eyes and lean forward, too, in automatic response. Time seems to stop once our lips meet and his arms lock around my body to keep the embrace from ever stopping. My heart accelerates.

What seemed like forever only lasted a few moments. Kouji releases my body and pulls away. My knees tremble as I become light-headed and I collapse.

* * *

I wake up and all that I see is the ceiling and what seems to be an angel's face.

Disoriented, I ask the angel, "Am I dead? Or is this a dream?"

The angel laughs as he strokes my hair, "No, Anja, you're not dead or dreaming. I really do like you and you really did pass out."

I blink several times before I realize that Kouji has been holding me in his arms. My eyes widen in fear. Having passed out in front of my crush, I feel completely embarrassed. _Great, _I think to myself, _not only did I stutter and pass out, but I stuttered and passed out right after my first kiss._I look up to him, wondering if Kouji thinks me to be some sort of idiot.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kouji," I stutter an apology.

Kouji moves one hand to my lips to stop my babbling. He smiles kindly down at me. Shifting himself slightly into a crouching position, Kouji lifts my body up, keeping me in a protective hold. Once sure I was safe to stand without passing out, he sets me on my own two feet.

"Come on, first lesson should be starting soon. You don't want to be late, do you?" he asks while wearing a huge grin.

I shake my head as he takes my hand and leads me out the door, still carrying my many notebooks. As we walk, I realize we have first lesson together which brings me complete happiness. Not only has the most popular boy in school confessed his love for me, but he also has the same class with me, which means we might actually sit together. So much for my ordinary day.


	3. Is It the Truth?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

Chapter Three:

As Kouji and I enter our first class, he drags me to his table, pulling out the chair for me. I blush and sit quickly, trying not to draw attention to myself. He pulls his chair closer to me, placing one of his hands atop mine. I can't help but blush more.

"Why do you blush so?" he asks in his angelic voice.

I shake my head before answering, "I...I just can't help it. I'm sorry."

He smiles kindly to me; a smile that I will learn takes my breath away every time, and replies, "There's no need to be sorry."

Before I can reply, our math teacher walks in, calling the class to attention. As the class begins to pull out a blank sheet of paper to write down the numerous math problems down, Kouji scribbles something down a second piece of paper. Sliding it gracefully and quietly to me, I accept his note, unfold it quickly and read its content.

_Anja, would you like to come over to my house this afternoon? It's very important that you do. –Kouji_

I scribble a quick response and pass the note back. I peek over to him to see his response—that breath-taking smile. Just after the class has finished copying the problems, an office aid enters the room, handing a note to our teacher. The short, bald man reads the notes, scribbles something on the chalkboard and exits the room. After reading the instructions, I look over to Kouji. His face is unreadable.

"Come on," he says in a low voice, taking my hand, "I need to talk to Kouichi."

I nod weakly and follow him out of the room. It appears that the school was being shut down for the day due to reasons the teachers did not want the students to know. Around the corner, I see Kouichi stuffing text books into his locker. Kouji pulls me along with him as he rushes over to his twin. No words were exchanged, but the look in their eyes was intense. I suppose it's a benefit of being a twin, knowing what the other is thinking without asking or being told. For some reason, I'm jealous of their closeness, for being an only child can be lonely. Kouji turns around and looks into my eyes intensely, pulling me closer to his body. The blush returns to my pale face.

"We need to go to my house, quickly," he whispers in a low, quick voice.

I nod my head once more as he grabs my hand to drag me once more. We weave in and out of other students who are obviously delighted not to have lessons today. Kouji and Kouichi don't seem to be has cheerful as our fellow classmates, which makes me wonder what's going on.

Soon, the three of us arrive to Kouji's beautiful house. He leads Kouichi and me through a gate and up the path to the house. As we enter the house, we slip off our shoes and go upstairs to Kouji's room. Kouji collapses on his bed, cell phone in hand. I sit down next to him, a bit confused and Kouichi hovers near the door.

"Hello? Is Takuya there?" Kouji asks into the phone, "Hey man, can you call up the others and head to the park? Great, see you there in a few."

"What's going on?" I ask, rather confused.

Kouji shakes his head, "I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

Ten minutes and one odd conversation later, Kouji, Kouichi, and I arrive at the park. I wore a confused look and the twins seemed amused. As we waited for their friends, I try to collect my thoughts. The shock of hearing the twin's tale as sent my mind, and true personality, elsewhere. Ignoring the fact that Kouji is the most amazingly cutest guy in the universe and I am a shy person, I reveal to them the other side of my; the side that is more outgoing.

"So you mean to tell me that you and your friends travel to an alternative universe and change into digimon to fight evil?" I ask.

"Uh-huh," the twins reply in unison.

"And you're telling me that I'm one of them?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I believe you."

"You do?" Kouichi asks.

"Yes, I believe the two of you are on drugs."

Kouji frowns and moves to sit next to me on the bench, taking my face in his hands, "Please, try to understand. If were joking around with you, would we still have straight faces? If we were high, would I still talk the same? Or would I slur my words together?"

I sigh in defeat. Logic was on my side, but his reasoning, not to mention his lovely voice and my love for him, won me over. I nuzzle into his hands, shutting my eyes halfway. He smirks at my reaction and pulls me close.

We wait for a few minutes like this, Kouji holding me close, me snuggling close to him, and Kouichi texting on his cell phone.


End file.
